


[All-Batman] 28 Days (ABO/NC17)

by huahuaixiu



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: ABO, ALL BATMAN - Freeform, All蝙 - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huahuaixiu/pseuds/huahuaixiu
Summary: Batman (an Omega) who is disguised as an Alpha was trapped on a deserted island with a group of Alpha (real) superheroes who lost all of their superpowers. All of their instruments failed, and there was no signal. In this situation, the priority is to figure out how to survive.
Relationships: All蝙, Barry Allen/Bruce Wayne, Batman/Flash, Batman/Green Lantern, Batman/Superman, Batman/Wonder Woman, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, all Batman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

Author’s profiles:  
AO3:<https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928710/chapters/42335057>  
Lofter:<https://angelamoonxiao.lofter.com/post/3db8f1_c07ae7f>

_**Translated by Анжелика** _

  
  


\------ Chapter 1 [beginning of love] ------

1.

Batman is the most experienced person in the group at wilderness survival. This is obvious when the rest of the crowd consists of people who are ‘accustomed to cooking with heat vision’, ‘is a princess and had crowds of servants tending to all her needs’, ‘ always getting fast-food delivered to cope with the fast metabolism ’, and ‘ who rarely return to earth and cannot support himself ’. In this case, he is without a doubt voted by everyone to lead them in this situation.

The first problem they encountered is to build a 'shelter' that they can stay in before the night arrives. They cannot just sprawl on the beach in the heat like this or they will all die from collective heatstroke, thirst, or dehydration before starving to death----even though there is not much of a difference between the two anyway.

So after Batman prowled around the beach with the other four trailing behind, he chose a bush with a big boulder behind it and decide to set up camp there.

“We can’t go in the jungle right now, it ’s going to be dark soon, and who knows what will happen if we go in now when the others’ superpowers are gone. -----At least figure out why their power disappeared first.” Batman thought to himself, he is not going to bring so many liabilities with him on an exploration trip.

The spot he had chosen is very clever. The boulder blocks the wind blowing from the sea to a certain extent, and it can act as a support for their tent. After Batman made his decision, he began assigning the superheroes their jobs.

Wonder Woman and Flash are responsible for collecting large blades of grass and leaves in the nearby area, while Superman and Green Lantern use the tools in the Batman’s belt to chop off some branches to use as the skeleton of the tent.

It is a good thing that Batman is the only normal human being here which requires him to use equipment to help him on his missions, the large number of tools and gadgets stored in his belt are the only things they can rely on now.

Everyone started to work, following Batman's orders. Although they lost their superpowers, they have all went through many ordeals and hardships so it was not difficult for them to set up a tent, not to mention that Batman had already given them a very clear and detailed construction diagram------ clear to the point that even fools can understand.

"Where are you going, Bat?" Superman noticed that Batman had sorted out some tools and started venturing deeper into the Jungle.

"Focus on your work. I'm going to check out the surroundings."

"But—" Wonder Woman looked at him anxiously, trying to stop him.

"No buts, Princess." Batman cut her off. "Rest assured, I'll be right back."

Batman worked his way across the muddy jungle floor, unlike the others, situations like this, such as being trapped on a deserted island was not unencountered for him during his early years of wandering around, so he knew exactly what to do.

He needed to find a freshwater source before dark. The amount of compressed water in his belt is very limited as it was just for emergencies, not to mention the fact that there are five people in the group so it won’t even last till tomorrow.

He didn't tell the others about the problem, it is useless to tell anyway for it will only make them worry, and when he surveyed the terrain just now, he was sure that freshwater rivers could be found on the island based on the geography, so he was not very worried.

Compared to the water problem, Batman is more worried that the amount of inhibitor in his belt can only last for 28 days. If his heat comes in such a situation, it will be absolute chaos.

Four Alphas, and he is the only Omega ...

Batman frowned, then pushed the topic off his mind.

\---And he is an Omega who has been concealing his true gender.

Half an hour deep into the jungle, Batman found a wide but very shallow stream. He took out several foldable water containers from his multifunctional belt and placed them in the stream in a half tilted position so water can flow in. Then he began to inspect the stream itself.

The stream is very clear, but too clear. There is no fish when the water is this clear. He's plan to catch some fish for dinner has to be aborted.

He put some thought to it and started walking upstream along the river bank. Looking both ways to see if there are any edible plants, mushrooms, and fruits that he can pick.

Batman wasn't planning on taking an in-depth adventure of a deserted island on the first day, he is not prepared for it, and it wasn't necessary anyway. If he can find some food that can be consumed and ensure a minimum amount of calorie intake for the five of them, then today's work is finished.

Fortunately, although he didn't see any fish in the water, he picked a lot of fresh fruits along the way. Among them is a white, strange fruit that even Batman doesn’t recognize. He opened one out of curiosity and found that after cutting it open, a thick liquid that smelled of cooked meat would ooze out.

Batman picked another one and threw it into the already bulging storage bag. He is going to return to the camp and perform further research on the fruit before allowing others to eat it. Then he checked the weight of the bag in his hand, and after confirming that it was enough for one meal, he proceeded to head back.

After returning to the part of the stream where the water containers were placed, he picked up the containers filled with water and put it in the storage bag, then he took out several other water containers from the belt and repeated the procedure.

Batman only took enough water to last them for a day, otherwise, the heavy load would be a burden, and because that he doesn't have any more water containers.

After they all get a good night’s rest, he will be ready to take them into the jungle following the path he had taken today----then they only need to replenish their water supply and they will be ready to tread deeper into the mainland.

When Batman returned to their camp on the beach, loaded with water and food, he was pleased to find that the other four had already set up the tent. Although the leaves used as the roof are a bit cluttered and messy, it should be able to shelter them during the night.

Green Lantern and Superman had already set up a grill not far away, with several delicious-looking fish already being cooked and many sticks next to the fire with crabs, mussels, and seaweed fasten on them.

When Flash turned from the pile of leaves he was working on and caught sight of Batman, he brimmed with joy and was the first to run forward to help Batman carry the bulging bag of food and water.

Wonder Woman, who was organizing the interior of the tent also came over. Her long, flowing hair had been fixed on her head in a clean bun for the sake of convenience.

It seems that these Alphas are not completely useless without their superpowers. Batman squinted his sky blue eyes with satisfaction, “Perhaps I had underestimated them.” He thought to himself.

The sun had completely set while they were eating. After they are finished with their meal and sighing with satisfaction and a full belly, Batman ordered them all to go to sleep

The fire has already been put out. Although fire can intimidate some wild animals to a certain extent, they still have no idea what lives on the island. If the light from the fire attracted some “un-welcomed creatures”....... Then the outcome will not be pretty for them.

While the tent is quite large, it still seemed too crowded with five people in it.

Wonder Woman, as the only lady among them, has been given a space to rest separated from the others with a crude curtain made of leaves. Although she is also an Alpha, she had always enjoyed a little special treatment in the group.

Bored with nothing to do, they stayed up and chatted for a while, and after discussing the news and discoveries they made during the day, they all went to look for a comfortable place to sleep.

They are going to explore the island tomorrow, even if the conditions are bad, they will still keep their spirits up and do their best to prepare for whatever it is to come----besides, they are superheroes after all, what have they not encountered?

After everyone had snuggled in, Batman got up and headed outside.

"What are you doing, bat?" Green Lantern, who is the closest to him, asked curiously.

"Nightshift," Bat answered concisely. "Go back to sleep, boys."

Superman got up and wanted to join him, but shrunk back when Batman glared at him.

"All of you go to sleep NOW!" Batman ordered with a stern voice. And explained to the baffled group patiently: " Now that all of you had lost your superpowers, you are all tired after this long day and is in desperate need of a good rest. We have a lot to do and I want you all up early and awake tomorrow.” He said, “Also, what we need now is a person who can always stay alert to the surroundings, not a burned-out idiot who will be sleeping on the doorway for most of the night. --- None of you are as experienced as me in this matter.”

That is the truth and there is no denying it.

As a person who is always challenging the limits of the human body, Batman is a man who can run around a city every night fighting criminals, not sleeping for an entire week but still be as alert and energized as ever.

The others had nothing to say so they all went back to sleep. Even Superman, who was still a little worried, knew that Batman was right.

Batman sat down in the doorway, resting his hands on his legs and gazed at the moon.

They did need a person who can stay awake as a sentry, Batman had told the truth about that. But what he didn't tell the others was that he needs to stay as far away from the group of Alphas as possible.

If his teammates are in a normal environment that they are used to, then they will remember to keep their pheromone hidden at all times and keep it in a state that ordinary people cannot detect (this is necessary to protect their secret identity).

——Of course, they will not fall into this situation if it is a "normal" environment, so this is unsolvable at the time being.

So now the problem is, even if his fellow teammates hide their pheromone, a little bit still leaked out now and then.

The pheromone of Superman smells of sweet, freshly baked Muffins, WonderWoman have the aroma of crisp red wine, Green Lantern feels like the wind on the prairie, wild and free, and Flash is the warmth of the sunlight on freshly washed clothes.

Batman sorts out the differences in their pheromones and stores characteristics in his mind in case of emergencies.

\----No creature is more sensitive to the pheromones of Alphas than an Omega.

Though he had already used the inhibitor which means that he will not be affected by their pheromones for the time being. But constant vigilance is always needed, especially in a situation like this.

Batman rubbed his nose, his mind wandering.

.... at least their pheromones smell decent.

{End of Day 1}

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

When the rising sun shone through the crude grass walls of the tent, the members of the Justice League were all up and ready to go as they scrambled outside.

They all gathered around and watched Batman as he checks the equipment for the last time before they set off.

It is impossible to deny that Batman gives off a very refined feeling as he went on the process. Although this Gotham billionaire always wraps himself in a set of cold hard armor, every action he makes is always just right. It was an elegance he himself might not have noticed.

——It is a kind of demeanor that only the aristocracy in the upper class can bring out with such ease.

Their wandering thoughts were pulled back by the 'click' sound as Batman buckled his belt. They forced themselves to focus and each took a few of the simple yet convenient tools that Batman had made for them — — Batman really is a master of weapon making-- they exclaimed to themselves. He had used the gadgets in his seemingly four-dimensional belt and made these easy-to-use tools tailored for each of them in just one night’s time.

They cradled their new tools in awe and exclaimed at how fitting it was for them, and it wasn't until Batman coughed impatiently that they turned back to signal that they were ready.

Bruce looked them over and nodded, eyes glinting "Let's go." He said, putting on his helmet and led the way into the jungle.

When Batman led the four to the stream where he had fetched water, he took them upstream without hesitation (after refilling the water containers).

This was the path that he had decided on last night. On one hand, he has already explored a part of the way up, enough to ensure its safety. On the other hand, you can see far when having the high ground , he still wish to find a place high enough for him to look down and see the general landscape of the island to facilitate his future strategic deployment.

But as they walked farther up the path it became narrower and narrower, Batman frowned.

Strange, too strange.

He did not venture too far yesterday, which could be the reason why that he hadn’t encountered any dangerous animals, or any animals at all for that matter. But today they have walked far enough, but they still didn’t see traces of any animals. What? Did you just say that it could be possible for not a single animal to exist on an ecologically perfect island? Batman would rather die than to believe that.

Then there are only two possibilities left.

The first scenario means that there are some unknown elements on this island that they haven’t discovered yet, which hinders the birth of an ecosystem here. The danger to this possibility is that since this 'unknown substance' can affect the birth/existence of animals it is very likely that they are already affected by it when they landed on the island (because technically humans are also animals).

Does this ‘unknown substance’ have any side effects? Will it, or did it affect them?

The second case indicates that there are actually some ‘natives’ on this island, and they still haven’t found them because ‘they’ didn’t want to be discovered by them—the danger in this case is very obvious.

Without even realizing it, they have been found and paying close attention to by some, or a lot of ‘beings’.

Are there traps waiting for them?

Batman’s mind raced, but he is not ready to tell others about his speculations. This kind of uncertain yet disturbing news will only make them even more anxious.

But when the five of them climbed over another small hill and reached a very large plateau, the sight before them immediately shattered the Batman’s speculations. 

Before Bruce could tell everyone to keep their voices down, Green Lantern let out a loud, long lasting shriek.

"... DINOSAURS ?! EXCUSE ME ?! ARE WE REALLY ON SOME RANDOM ISLAND ON EARTH OR DID WE SOMEHOW MANAGED TO TIME TRAVEL BACK TO THE JURASSIC ERA ?!”

This is probably the reason why they had not encountered a single animal on the previous parts of their journey. These island overlords had made themselves at home in this part of the mountains---- when any animal smells the scent of dinosaurs nearby and in such large numbers, just about any will be scared out of its mind and run away as far as they can.

Batman gave Green Lantern a glare that makes him shut up: "Calm down, Hal. It is just some dinosaurs, don't act like a fussy high school VSCO girl." He said, "You are a Green Lantern, After encountering so many amazing aliens and space crafts and views of the universe--- just why are you still screaming over the sight of a few dinosaurs? "

"Because just about anyone knows that dinosaurs became extinct 65 millions years ago." Green Lantern retorted with a dead serious expression.

"That only shows that you haven't seen much."

Superman stepped between the two before Green Lantern can swing at Batman's nose as the two started to smell of gunpowder.

"Hey, hey, relax." Kal held Hal back as he tries to lunge at Bruce, shielding the Bat with his body, and played his usual part of a peacemaker, "In fact, dinosaurs are still present on earth---- Me and Batman had seen a few before-- so now how about we keep our voices down and try not to disturb those giants over there in a situation like this?”

The chairman's words still holds some power, so the members of the Justice League who were whispering to each other hushed themselves and proceeded to carefully retreat back to the beach----which would be a great idea if a blue raptor didn’t suddenly appear on the narrow path, drooling at them.

As the dinosaurs gradually tightened the circle around the group, A sentence flashed in Batman’s mind: “I knew I was right…”

\----This is indeed a 'trap'.

If the other four still had their powers, they wouldn’t give a second glance at those damn dinosaurs.

But do they have their powers right now? No, they don’t.

And so these members of the Justice League, said to be the most powerful beings on earth, are all scrambling away while screaming their heads off with an army of dinosaurs snapping at their heels.

Of course, Batman is not one of the screaming bunch, but as the number of dinosaurs doubled he also has to keep an eye on and take care of the other four, so the only difference between him and the others is that he is more collected in his flight as they cleared the plateau like bats out of hell.

"This way!" Batman shouted as he cleared the brambles using the gadgets in his belt.  
After they all assembled near him he immediately tossed a gelatin dynamite at the dinosaurs.

The loud bang and smoke gave them a few precious seconds to escape.

Batman landed a few kicks on the others who were sprawled on the ground gasping for air, “Get up, it’s not time to rest yet.” He said as he twisted a glow stick to light it up, then proceeded to observe the cave.

Yes, they are now inside a large cave, which they had stumbled upon when Batman blew up the place with another miniature bomb.

Although this can prevent the dinosaurs from entering which means that their safety is temporarily guaranteed---but at the same time this action also got them stuck inside the dark cave as the newly created entrance immediately collapsed again.

Wonder Woman helped Flash up after she caught her breath, “How’s everyone doing?” She asked. Thanks to Themyscira (aka Paradise Island & Amazon Isles), the strong Amazon warrior is the only one who is relatively unscathed other than Batman.

"I’m okay."

“I’m fine.”

“I’ll live.”

The rest struggled up, groaning and trudged towards Batman.

"Did you find anything?" Superman asked Batman, there was always a special bond or telepathy between the best partners in the world. "Judging by your expression, we are not in a completely hopeless situation."

Green Lantern mumbled behind them, "It really amazes me on how Big Blue Boy Scout here can read the expressions on a mask."

Then he was hit by a merciless elbow blow that Flash landed on one of his wounds.

Hal let out a loud, dramatic scream then quickly shut his mouth when Wonder Woman give him a stare of death.

Batman didn’t show the slightest bit of interest in the farce behind him, he let out a hmph and motioned his head towards one of the tunnels in the cave. "Did you feel it? Although there are many tunnels in this cave, but only this one has a slight breeze flowing from it.”

"And having ventilation means that there may be an exit on the other end." Superman immediately understood what Batman meant, "So are we going down that way right now?"

"No need to rush." Batman peered into the dark tunnel, then turned and walked back to the collapsed entrance of the cave. He pressed his ear to the messy pile of stones, listening for the sounds outside.

Everyone quietly followed him, they are currently in unconditional obedience to the decisions of Batman, the master at wilderness survival and escape artist.

"These rocks blocked the vision of the dinosaurs, and the enclosed cavern weakened our scents." Batman said, walking back to the crowd, "Which means that we are safe for the time being, so I suggest resting for a bit and check our supplies and rations”

Everyone agreed without hesitation. After a long journey and the very “fun and exciting” adventure of racing with dinosaurs, everyone was utterly exhausted. If it hadn't been for the Dark Knight's orders, they would’ve collapsed the moment they entered the cave.

Barry and the others immediately flopped down and tossed aside the storage bags in their hands---- taking in consideration the load every one can bear, and in case of any accidents along the way that might cause everyone to be separated, Batman provided everyone with a storage bag and divided the food evenly into five parts and made everyone carry their own load.

After the dino-race, Green Lantern’s bag is now non existent after he slammed it into a dinosaur’s mouth, as for the one kept by Superman---judging by the three huge holes in the bottom of the bag, the food that belongs to him has already declared Game Over. 

Sure enough, when Superman opened his bag with a sliver of hope that some might be left, the crushed mush of fruits mixed with leaves and dirt are so disgusting that the bag was immediately abandoned.

"Our food supply can only last us three days at most.” Batman announced after counting all of the remaining fruits. “We need to find another food source fast, especially water, if no new water source can be located within three days, then we will all die from dehydration.”

"Allas, Bats, this is just a cave, how big can it be?" Green Lantern said without any sense of crisis, "Maybe half an hour later we have already gone out from the other end of the cave into another garden of Eden with dinosaurs and everything."

In response to Hal. Idiot .Jordan's remarks, Batman shot him a quick eye dagger and stalked off.

Being a nocturnal animal, the Bat lead the way while holding the glow stick, closely followed by Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Flash, while Superman brought up the rear. 

In order to make sure the supply of glow sticks lasts as long as possible, the only person who carries a glow stick at all times is Batman, who is leading the group. The weak light did not bring much illumination in the dark cave.

They had been trekking in the dark cave for two days now, during which the only water they found is a meager amount that they collected from a narrow gap dripping rainwater from outside. Besides that, they found nothing.

Staying in a dark and closed space for a long time will have a great impact on a person's mental state. The symptoms may vary from being irritable and anxious to becoming pessimistic and hallucinatory, in some cases it has caused people to lose their minds.

Batman glanced back several times to check the state of the others during their journey, and knew that they had started to be affected by the environment more or less.

He knew that he can’t allow this depressing atmosphere hang around any longer, so he broke the silence and took the initiative to try and cheer them up.

“Remember what happened last time when we went out together?” 

The other four paused, not really remembering what Batman was referring to.

Bruce give them a hint: "Hello? We went bowling together, or are you all too brain dead to talk right now?"

The others nodded hesitantly, not understanding why Batman suddenly decided to bring up this topic. But Wonder Woman, being the only lady in the group, was quick catch up on Batman’s plan.

She smiled and followed up on the conversation starter.

“My performance is by far the best amongst all of us.” Wonder Woman proclaimed while tossing a playful glance at Superman at the same time, “A certain someone also wanted to show off to his crush, but unfortunately for him he tried a little bit too hard and ended up accomplishing the exact opposite.”

"HEY!! You promised to not tell!!" Before anyone else can react, Superman leaped up in protest while blushing furiously at the same time,"It was an accident, I just lost my control a little on the swing."

“ Just lost control a ‘little’?” As a person who speaks fluent ironic with a solid accent of sarcasm, Green Lantern certainly won’t miss the opportunity to ridicule anyone. “You literally smashed through three walls, an Audi, and a street light with a single bowling ball.”

While everyone was laughing their heads off, Flash raised his volume and asked ‘Hey guys, guys… Am I the only one who cares about the identity of Big Blue’s crush here? For those of you who don’t know, only Justice League members were at the bowling place that day.” 

"Could it be Zatanna?" Green Lantern inquired while drawing out the magician’s figure, "After all, she's hella hot ... tsk tsk."

"Are you kidding, genius? You know we don't even interact that often with those magicians..."

Once the topic heated up, Batman don’t have to do anything else, he just provided a way to lighten everyone’s mood. Bruce continued leading the team while his mind wandered at the same time; “Superman likes someone in the League?”

……who could it be?

As they went deeper into the cave, it started to open up more and more until they finally stopped in front of an underground rapid.

The rapid is approximately 10 meters wide and flows from east to west, with both ends disappearing into the darkness. The water is dark and very turbulent to the eye which makes it very difficult to cross the river safely.

But they have no choice.

It's obviously unrealistic to walk along either direction of the river, who knows where this rapid will lead them to? Besides, no matter where it leads, they will all die from the lack of oxygen if the river goes underground just a little farther.

So they are left with only one option.

"Uh, should we throw a stone to uh, see how deep it is or somethin’?" Flash gulped nervously as he watched the wide rapid. "After all, it's too dangerous to go straight into the water unless we know how deep it is."

\----Not to mention that I can't swim.

Flash whimpered to himself.

Batman glanced at him; "Well, do you have any rocks we can throw?"

...... That is indeed a problem, but obviously not for the fearless bravado of Green Lantern.

Hal snatched the storage bag from Barry’s hand, opened it up, and took out a bunch of delicious looking Sapodillas and tossed the fruits into the rapid without second thought.

The rest of the group: “.........”

Everyone looked at him, and then looked at the fruits that floated up to the surface the moment they entered the river then washed away by the waves, stared for a few seconds, then finally they all focused their gaze back onto Green Lantern again with the words “You are a living proof that total brain failure does not always result in physical death.” written all over their faces.

Hal was furious at their reaction-- it felt quite heavy when he held it, so how is it his fault. And so the impulsive Green Lantern flung the entire bag into the rapid in frustration.

The rest of the group: “...................................................”

They all watched as their precious food sank into the bottom of the river, never to be seen again, their hearts sank with it.

Batman gritted his teeth then turned to Jordan with a “You are screwed” expression on his face. “Good job, Bravo and applause. You had just wasted one of our two remaining bags of food….. If we have a food shortage along the way later, you will be the first to starve.”

{End of the Day 2 ~3}

tbc.


End file.
